MJM solves your problems
by MJMMudblood
Summary: MJM solves the problems of Sonic the Hedgehog, Frodo and Three super heros
1. Sonic and Mario

MJM SOLVES YOUR PROBLEMS  
  
MJM :- Hello and welcome to MJM solves your Problems  
  
  
  
.... Today. Sonic and Mario will settle there differences.   
Harry Potter will Admit that Lord of the Rings is better ! and ... get this ....  
Superman, Batman and Spiderman will decide who is the better Super Hero !  
  
  
  
MJM :- Now Introducing.... Sonic the Hedgehog !  
  
  
  
MJM :- Hello Sonic  
  
Sonic :- Hi MJM  
  
MJM :- Now, lets get straight to the point. What's going on between you and Mario.  
  
Sonic :- Well, I didn't used to have any problem with the guy. He worked for Nintendo and I worked for Sega. We never saw each other. But Four years ago , Sony took over the gaming Industry, Tomb raider, Crash Bandicoot and all their other Rubbish Platform games.  
  
MJM :- uh huh..  
  
Sonic :- Well One day , Sega invented the Dreamcast to compete with the Playstation.  
  
MJM :- It failed didn't it.  
  
Sonic :- It did. But it trashed the N64 in the Sales war !  
  
MJM :- And this got Mario angry  
  
Sonic :- Yep, But then Sega went out of buisness and Mario took the P*SS out of me.  
But Tails, You know him ?  
  
MJM :- Miles Prowler, Nicknamed Tails, Sonics Partner.  
  
Sonic :- Well he reminded Mario that He hadn't had a good game since Mario 64, way back in 1997 !  
  
MJM :- 96  
  
Sonic :- What ever. Well this got Mario even more angry, and in his Anger he told us about the GAMECUBE. He also bet us $50 that there best selling game was gonna be Mario Cube.  
  
MJM :- But Nintendo released Luigi's Mansion.  
  
Sonic :- And after that he went bad and started beating up my friends ?  
  
MJM :_ WHo ?  
  
Sonic :- Tails, Amy, Echo the Dolphine, the list goes on.  
  
MJM :- SO how do you think we should solve this.  
  
Sonic :- With a 2 Player game of Pong, if I win he has to leave me alone and if he wins I'll move City.  
  
MJM :- Move City ?  
  
Sonic :- Yeah I live next door.  
  
MJM :- Okay Sonic if you just go back stage into are comfy room and we'll talk to Mario.  
  
Sonic :- Okay  
  
  
  
Mario :- ( In a think Italian voice ) Where is ? I smash him up !!  
  
MJM :- Mario take a seat.  
  
Mario :- NO, I want Sonic's Ass , Right Now !   
  
MJM :- You can have Sonic as soon as you sit down  
  
  
  
MJM :- How are you ?  
  
Mario :- Give me that hedgehogs ass.  
  
MJM :- Can you tell me what he has done to upset you ?  
  
Mario :- He told me, I was a hasbeen, SAid Sega was better than Nintendo and RAn over my  
Dinosaur.  
  
MJM :- Ran over your what ?  
  
Mario :- Yoshi, he ran over Yoshi, He says it was an ac-si-dant, but I know he is lying.  
  
MJM :- How do you think your problem should be resolved ?  
  
Mario :- A fight, A fight to the death.  
  
MJM :- Now, sonic thinks you should play Pong to decide...  
  
Mario :- No ! A fight to the death !!  
  
MJM :- Listen to the whole thing. If you win Sonic moves house, and if sonic wins you leave him and his friends alone.  
  
Mario :- okay.  
  
  
  
  
MJM :- Mario are you ready ?  
  
Mario :- Ready to kick Blue Weasel butt.  
  
  
  
MJM :- Sonic are you ready ?  
  
Sonic :- Ready to kick that... Jappeness, imposter Pizza delivery boys butt.  
  
  
  
MJM :- It's first to 100 .... Let the Pong begin ! ... we wil come back to them at the end.  
Now a short break. 


	2. Harry Potter has something to say

MJM SOLVES YOUR PROBLEMS part 2  
  
MJM :- Welcome back.  
  
  
  
Now when you left us Mario and Sonic we're in the Middle of a Pong match for Pride and I can tell you that the score is...Sonic 11.... Mario 7 . And Now for what could be the moment you've all been waiting for, Harry Potter will tell us all that Lord of the Rings is better. Harry..  
  
Harry Potter :- Hello, I'm Harry potter  
  
  
  
Now MJM brought me here so I could tell you Lord of the Rings is better than my Books and Movies. And when he did this he gave me $50. Nice try  
  
  
  
Harry Potter is Bigger and Better than lord of the Rings has been, or will ever be !  
  
MJM :- What about it better effects and Cooler Characters ?  
  
Harry :- Shut up MJM !  
  
  
  
Crowd member :- I think Lord of the Rings is better than Harry Potter  
  
Harry Potter :- Oh yeah and what makes you think your opinon Important. Kids aged 8-12 all around the world choose Harry Potter over Lord of the Rings.  
  
Crowd Member :- And what about the people Aged 13 - 100 Prefer ?  
  
MJM :- LOTR !  
  
Harry Potter :- umm... Security get that man.  
  
  
  
Crowd Member : - Wait..   
  
Harry Potter :- Frodo Baggins !   
  
Frodo :- Yes it is I, Frodo the bearer of the 'one ring to rule them all' !  
  
Harry potter :- More like, the one ring to bore them all.  
  
Frodo :- If you wanna see Boring, go to the cinema and Watch Harry potter and the Dull Stone !  
  
Harry Potter :- That's it, I'm gonna kick your Halfling Teeth all over this Set !  
  
MJM :- Hold it !   
  
Frodo :- Let MJM solve are problem...  
  
MJM :- umm, Next week on MJM Solves your problems, I will sovle Frodo and Harry's problem in a ...... secret contest.  
  
Frodo :- You don't Know how to decide it, do you ?  
  
MJM :- Can I get a score in the Sonic Vs Mario Pong Match.   
Sonic 25 Mario 36..... And Now an advert  
  
Harry :- You Suck ! 


	3. Who's your Hero ?

MJM SOLVES YOUR PROBLEMS  
  
MJM :- Welcome back.  
  
  
  
And here's a score update... Sonic 56... Mario 56....it's a draw !! And Now Introducing Batman.  
  
  
  
MJM :- Now Batman, let me tell you what's gonna happen here... You , Spiderman and Superman will tell our Audience why you think you are the best super hero. Then they will vot, okay ?  
  
Batman :- Okay.  
  
MJM :- Batman, tell us why you think you are the best hero.  
  
Batman :- Okay, I don't have any super powers but I am a millionnaire with a super cool car. And I've always have Hot chick in my movies. and I wear tight leather clothes. My partners called Robin. and he wears Tight leather clothes. In conculsion, I rock  
  
  
  
MJM :- Next up, Siderman...  
  
Spiderman :- Okay, I'm the best because... I have The power to climb on walls Web slingers. Spider senses ? And I used to be a wrestler   
  
MJM :- and last but by no means least... Super Man.  
  
Superman :- uhh, I have Super in my name.   
  
MJM :- okay... Vote now.  
  
  
  
And the results are... Superman in last with 0.21%.... Spiderman has 34% and the winner, with 65.79 %...... BATMAN !  
  
Batman :- Thank you , what's my prize ?  
  
MJM :- Nothing  
  
Batman :- Oh   
  
Superman :- I gotta pee.  
  
MJM :- And now back to Mario and Sonic... It's 99 all.  
  
Sonic :- ..... YES !!!  
  
MJM :- The winner .... Sonic.   
  
Mario :- Mamma meya !  
  
MJM :- Sonic any thing to say ?  
  
Sonic :- Yeah... SEGA FOREVER !!! 


End file.
